Avenger's Playlist
by WeirdWarrior
Summary: This is a list of songs for each Avenger, of what I think perfectly describes their character. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Thor, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Brutasha.
1. Chapter 1

I've compiled a list of songs for each Avenger, ones that I think go really well with their personalities. The ones for Steve, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, and Brutasha came from my Spotify playlists.

 **Tony Stark**

 _1\. WHY by NF_

I don't trust this thing that beats inside my chest.

(skip a couple lines)

I push away the people that I love the most; why? (Woo!)

I don't want no one to know I'm vulnerable; why? (Woo!)

That makes me feel weak and so uncomfortable; why? (Ayy!)

Stop askin' me questions, I just wanna feel alive.

 _2\. Gold by Imagine Dragons_

When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold, gold.

I'm dying to feel again,

 _3\. Feel by Robbie Williams_

Come and hold my hand

I wanna contact the living

Not sure I understand

This role I've been given

 _4\. Still Breathing by Green Day_

I'm like a junkie tying off for the last time

I'm like a loser that's betting on his last dime

Oh, I'm still alive

I'm like a son that was raised without a father

I'm like a mother barely keeping it together

Oh, I'm still alive

 _5\. Fall Away by Twenty One Pilots_

But I don't want your way

I want mine

I'm dying and trying

But believe me I'm fine

 **Steve Rogers**

 _1\. Soldier by Fleurie_

Soldier keep on marching on

Head down till the work is done

Waiting on that morning sun

Soldier keep on marching on

 _2\. Next level by Zayde Wolf_

I won't give into the thiefs

There are no true guarantees

But I'm holding tight to belief

Watching it rise like a beast

 _3\. Yesterday by Imagine Dragons_

Oh, I'm a hopeless crash collision

'Cause I'm a hostage to my pride

And by my own volition

I've been a saint, I've been the truth, I've been the lie

 _4\. Brooklyn by Woodkid_

On independence day, Manhattan fireworks

Life is easier where the walls are red

Brooklyn is a place stuck in my head

(line skip)

My heart belongs to Brooklyn

 _5\. 21 Guns by Green Day_

Do you know what's worth fighting for

When it's not worth dying for?

(line skip)

Does the pain weigh out the pride?

 **Clint Barton**

 _1\. Hustler by Zayde Wolf_

I didn't come from luxe or own no diamonds

Yeah I was barely getting by, we survive like lions

But now I'm a king, now I'm a titan

'Cause I'm a hustler, yeah I'm a hustler

 _2, C'mon by Panic! At The Disco and fun._

If I should die tonight

May I first just say I'm sorry?

For I never felt like anybody

I am a man of many hats

Although I never mastered anything

 _3\. Semi-Automatic by Twenty One Pilots_

I'm never what I like,

I'm double-sided, and I just can't hide,

I kind of like it when I make you cry,

'Cause I'm twisted up, I'm twisted up inside.

 _4\. All These Things That I've Done by The Killers_

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

(skip a couple lines)

Over and again, last call for sin

While everyone's lost, the battle is won

With all these things that I've done

 _5\. Kill Your Heroes by AWOLNATION_

I say ya kill your heroes and fly, fly, baby don't cry.

No need to worry 'cause, everybody will die.

Every day we just go, go, baby don't go.

Don't you worry we love you more than you know.

 **Thor**

 _1\. Brother by Matt Corby_

Somebody call out to your brother

He's calling out your name

Hiding under the covers

With no one else to blame

(skip a couple lines)

You cower in the corner

Confide in your father

 _2\. Run Boy Run by Woodkid_

Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you

Run boy run! They're dying to stop you

Run boy run! This race is a prophecy

Run boy run! Break out from society

 _3\. Fighter Christina Aguilera_

Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true

Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up

'Cause I've had enough

You were there by my side, always down for the ride

But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame

 _4\. Carry On by fun._

If you're lost and alone

Or you're sinking like a stone

Carry on

May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground

Carry on

 _5\. Glory by Jamie N Commons_

Truth be told

I'm not the man I once was

(skip a couple lines)

I feel broke down inside

Long years filled with hate

 **Bruce Banner**

 _1\. The War by SYML_

Here stands a man

At the bottom of a hole he's made

Still sweating from the rush

His body tense

His hands, they shake

Oh this, this is a man, boy

 _2\. Nightmare by Set it Off_

I dive, fall to the floor

And when my body crashes to the pavement

I'm right back where I was before

(skip a couple lines)

I created a monster, a beast inside my brain

Nowhere to go, I'm not on my own

My mind impaired to wake me from my nightmare

 _3\. DNA by Lia Marie Johnson_

I won't be, no I won't be like you

Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth

Eyes like yours can't look away

But you can't stop DNA

 _4\. Panic Room by Au/Ra_

The silence is so loud

The lights spark and flicker

With monsters much bigger

Than I can control now

 _5\. Mansion by NF, Fleurie_

I put holes in the walls with both of my fists 'til they bleed

You might get a glimpse of how I cope with all this anger in me

Physically abused, now that's the room that I don't want to be in

 **Natasha Romanoff**

 _1\. Control by Halsey_

I'm bigger than my body

I'm colder than this home

I'm meaner than my demons

I'm bigger than these bones

 _2\. Fairly Local by Twenty One Pilots_

I'm evil to the core

What I shouldn't do I will

They say I'm emotional

What I wanna save I'll kill

Is that who I truly am?

 _3\. The Devil Within by Digital Daggers_

I made myself at home

In the cobwebs and the lies

I'm learning all your tricks

I can hurt you from inside

 _4\. Fear and Loathing by Marina and The Diamonds_

And now I see, I see it for the first time

There is no crime in being kind

Not everyone is out to screw you over

Maybe, oh just maybe they just wanna get to know ya

 _5\. The Fire by Bishop Briggs_

'Cause I've been a devil, I've been a saint

Somebody help me, I can't change

 **Brutasha**

 _1\. Robot by The Sam Willows_

If you were a robot, I'd change your parts

If you were a movie, I'd change the plot

But you're not a robot, you've got a heart

Though it feels heavy, that's where we'll start

 _2\. Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk_

Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again

It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts

 _3\. Clarity by Zedd_

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy

If our love's insanity why are you my clarity

 _4\. Brave Enough by Christina Perri, Lindsey Stirling_

Stripped away the walls I built

Like no one ever has

The hardest part was never known

If we were meant to last

 _5\. Dressed in Black by Sia_

You found me dressed in black

Hiding way up at the back

Life had broken my heart into pieces

You took my hand in yours

You started breaking down my walls

And you covered my heart in kisses


	2. Chapter 2

**Tony Stark**

 _1\. Drowning Shadows by Sam Smith_

Running around chasing hearts

Chasing bodies to fix the parts

I don't know how I reached this place

So far from heaven, so far from grace

 _2\. Oh No! by Marina and the Diamonds_

One track mind, one track heart

If I fail, I'll fall apart

Maybe it is all a test

'Cause I feel like I'm the worst

So I always act like I'm the best

 _3\. Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At The Disco_

The death of a bachelor

Oh oh

Seems so fitting for

Happily ever after (woo)

How could I ask for more?

A lifetime of laughter

At the expense of the death of a bachelor

 _4\. Kamikazee by MISSIO_

I want money and power

And champagne and fame

I want money and power

My black heart's to blame

...

(I am a) kamikazee, I am so guilty

Guiltier than a liquored-up mistress who

Runs to you

 _5\. All Alright by fun._

Yeah it's all alright

I guess it's all alright

I got nothing left inside of my chest,

But it's all alright

...

Waiting for a friend to call

And say they're still alive

I've given everyone I know

A good reason to go

 **Steve Rogers**

 _1\. Laughter Lines by Florence + The Machine_

"I'll see you in the future when we're older

And we are full of stories to be told.

Cross my heart and hope to die,

I'll see you with your laughter lines."

 _2\. Come Home by OneRepublic_

There's someone I've been missing

I think that they could be

The better half of me

They're in the in the wrong place trying to make it right

But I'm tired of justifying

So I say to you

Come home

 _3\. Wolves by Rag'n'Bone Man_

I don't wanna drown no more

I'm sick of the same old people

The kind that'll sell your soul

Trade it for a shining stone

...

And I don't wanna go back home

Too many staring faces

Wishing they could drag me down

 _4\. High Hopes by Panic! At The Disco_

Had to have high, high hopes for a living

Didn't know how but I always had a feeling

I was gonna be that one in a million

...

Mama said

Burn your biographies

Rewrite your history

 _5\. Close the Door by Beth Crowley_

My life not over and I'll

Find ways to move on

Can't be stuck in this moment

While the world keeps on turning

Please don't leave me behind

 **Clint Barton**

 _1\. Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine_

Seven devils all around you

Seven devils in my house

See they were there when I woke up this morning

I'll be dead before the day is done

 _2\. Jailbreak by AWOLNATION_

Now I'm living in a dream (Ah-ah)

And I don't think I'm ever going to wake up (Ah-ah)

 _3\. I Was Just a Kid by Nothing But Thieves_

I was just a kid

I needed answers

I found a screen

Promised adventure

...

'Cause I was just a kid

And you gave me something

Gave my life a meaning

 _4\. Not Today by Twenty One Pilots_

You are out of my mind, ooh

You aren't seeing my side, ooh

You waste all this time trying to get to me

But you are out of my mind

 _5\. Creep in a T-Shirt by Portugal. The Man_

It's not because the light here is brighter

And it's not that I'm evil

I just don't like to pretend

That I could ever be your friend

 **Thor**

 _1\. Iscariot by WALK THE MOON_

Until now, I knew this of myself

That if you had thrown yourself down Into the lion's den

My brother I'd follow you in

Perhaps I lack some foresight (should have known)

Brother you were so right

Sure as the setting sun

Can't trust just anyone

...

I never imagined you dead (I never)

But tell me, are you even aware

That all that we did, you undo

 _2\. Shake Me Down by Cage The Elephant_

Shake me down, not a lot of people left around

Who knows now? Softly laying on the ground

Ooh not a lot of people left around ooh ooh

...

I'll keep my eyes fixed on the sun

Turn back now, it's time for me to let go

Way down, had to find a place to lay low

Lamp shade, turned around into a light post

 _3\. The Nights by Avicii_

One day my father—he told me,

"Son, don't let it slip away"

He took me in his arms, I heard him say,

"When you get older

Your wild life will live for younger days

Think of me if ever you're afraid."

 _4\. It's Time by Imagine Dragons_

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am

...

So this is where you fell

And I am left to sell The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top

Don't look back

Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check

 _5\. Viva La Vida by Coldplay_

I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning, I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

 **Bruce Banner**

 _1\. Crazy=Genius by Panic! At The Disco_

You dance on a tightrope of weird

Oh but when I wake up you're so normal that you just disappear

You're so straight like commuters with briefcases towing the line

There's no residue of a torturer inside your of eyes

 _2\. Lash Out by Alice Merton_

Oh, hard to hold this fire inside me

All I know, sometimes it's frightening

Hard to hold this fire inside me

Oh, oh oh, it's not really like me to lash out

I gotta let it out

 _3\. Distances Disturb Me by Set It Off_

Almost accidental

The way you live inside my head

And I would kill to be a mile away

Or feel the breath you'll take

But fate won't let me

 _4\. I Said Hi by Amy Shark_

I stand in the corner like a tired boxer

One hand on my cheekbone, one hand on the rope

And all my veins pump blood into my throat

So I can hit the note, go do it all again

 _5\. Two Evils by Bastille_

Oh I'm the lesser of two evils

So keep looking

Just keep looking into my eyes

And as the lesser of two evils, it pays to

Pays to be the nice guy sometimes

 **Natasha Romanoff**

 _1\. Novocaine by Fall Out Boy_

Singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare

I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare

...

Because they took our love and they filled it up

Filled it up with novocaine and now I'm just numb

And now I'm just numb

Don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun

So don't stop, don't stop 'till your heart goes numb

And now I'm just numb

I don't feel a thing for you

 _2\. I Really Want You to Hate Me by Meg Myers_

I really want you to hate me

I really want you to find

That I am far from a lady

That I'm an animal inside

...

There's no love for the wicked

There's no love to survive

There's no love can you listen

 _3\. Monster by Beth Crowley_

I sleep all day

I prowl at night

Do anything to feel alive

I'm in the end just what you made me

I look the same

But I'm not fine

The Master of my own disguise

If you knew the truth you'd probably hate me

...

I'm turning into a monster

Right before your eyes

My tongue is a weapon

And I'm locked and loaded

 _4\. Bury It by CHVRCHES, Hayley Williams_

Cover up, cover up, cover up that you're ruthless

Nobody, nobody, nobody's ever gonna notice

And I am catchin' up and I am seein' red

How about I prove I'm right and raise it overhead?

 _5\. An Act of Kindness by Bastille_

An act of kindness

Is what you show to me

It caught me by surprise in this town of glass and eyes

...

Back's up against the wall

I feel guilty, I feel guilty

And you want nothing in return

 **Brutasha**

 _1\. Dream by Bishop Briggs_

I wanna wake up where your love is

'Cause your love is always waking mine

I wanna break down where your heart gets

So torn it's almost breaking mine

I wanna lay here, lost and bitter

So long, I feel like I could die

I wanna tell you what my truth is

But it's buried down inside

 _2\. Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself) by Ne-Yo_

Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel

Had no example of a love that was even remotely real

How can you understand something that you never had

Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that

...

I can see the pain behind your eyes

It's been there for quite a while

I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile

I would like to show you what true love can really do

 _3\. Killer by Phoebe Bridgers_

Can the killer in me Tame the fire in you? Is there nothing left to do for us? I am sick of the chase But I'm hungry for blood And there's nothing I can do

 _4\. Take Me Home by Jess Glynne_

Came to you with a broken faith

Gave me more than a hand to hold

Caught before I hit the ground

Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now

...

Hold the gun to my head, count 1, 2, 3

If it helps me walk away then it's what I need

Every minute gets easier

The more you talk to me

You rationalize my darkest thoughts

Yeah, you set them free

 _5\. Ghosts That We Knew by Mumford & Sons_

You saw my pain, washed out in the rain Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins But you saw no fault no cracks in my heart And you knelt beside my hope torn apart


End file.
